Bloodlust
by dragonmage27
Summary: Vampire AU - A hunter who swore to slay the vampire that destroyed his family gets captured and turned. But that’s just the beginning. D18
1. The Beginning

Title: Bloodlust  
Rating: T  
Warning: major OCness, vampire!AU  
Character/Pairing: D18, possibly 8059, X27 and others if I continue this (come on, it's vampires, everyone goes with everyone)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And all other sources I've created my own image of a vampire from (plenty from Supernatural)  
Summary: Vampire!fic – A hunter who swore to slay the vampire that destroyed his family gets captured and turned. But that's just the beginning.  
A/N: No idea, kill me. I blame Supernatural. This is seriously inspired by the TV show (go watch it, its awesome!). I couldn't get this idea out of my head though I am seriously not feeling well (surgery didn't go so well…) but I will try to write more…after I finish my homework, hopefully once I've written this (actually wrote this all in one go) I'll be able to get some schoolwork. This creeps me out actually...I normally don't write this sorta stuff...

* * *

"_Otou-chan! I want takoyaki!"_

_The addressed man was of medium built, short cropped black hair and normal friendly brown eyes. He squatted down to eye-level of his seemingly six-year old, patted the boy on the head before lifting himself back up. He turned to the woman grasping the hand of the young boy and said, "Our son is way too spoiled."_

_He rested both of his hands in his back pockets, "watch him for a minute okay? I'm going back to that stall." He put his nose to the air, "don't know about you, but I think it smells great. You have a good eye for the nice stuff son." He ruffled the hair of the young boy who smiled brightly. "Just like your old man."_

_As he walked off, he stepped to the side to avoid a young boy catapulting out of a fancy black car, whistling as he eyed the car's sweet engines. Turning back, he walked off to buy his family a small snack, not noticing as the young kid continued running and ran right into his wife._

_His wife grabbed the boy's shoulders gently to steady both of them, smiling at him warmly as the kid with soft blonde hair and eyes shadowed by a green baseball cap, glanced into her blue-grey eyes and whispered out a sorry in Japanese._

_The woman just patted him on the head, "its okay, no problem at all. Just go slow next time okay?" The woman turned toward her son as she felt a tug on her sleeve. "Kyouya?"_

_Her son stared at the older boy in curiosity, wonder and slight trepidation. He had never seen hair of such color before._

_His mother squeezed his hand gently, "its okay son. He's just a young boy like you. A tourist visiting I believe."_

_She glanced over to the car that the boy had bounded out from to look at his guardian, a European gentleman dressed in a fitting suit and donning sunglasses. The man bowed his head towards her and she returned the greeting._

"_Hey, what's up?"_

_The father returned holding a platter of the delicious smelling treat, glancing at the young foreigner in a friendly manner._

_His wife grabbed a stick and stabbed an octopus ball before handing it to the young kid. "Try it. You'll love it," she said pleasantly before walking off with her husband, hand curled around her son's, turning around to wave good-bye to the cute European lad._

_The boy waved lightly before he walked back to the car. The small smile on his face disappeared as he looked at the man standing by the car. He lifted the small gift the Japanese lady gave him, sniffed it and curled his lips. Dropping the food to the floor, he mashed it with his foot until it no longer maintained its original shape. The blonde boy looked back at the direction the family had walked off and whispered with longing, "Mother…"

* * *

_

_The night was dark. Violent winds blew the tree branches around the house whipping back and forth. A knock on the door. Footsteps from within, and then the doorknob turns._

_A scream tears through the Hibari residence. Footsteps ran down the stairs to the front entrance._

_Blood. On the walls, on the floor._

_Six-year old Hibari Kyouya stared in horror as he saw his father sprawled on the carpet. Not moving._

_He opened his mouth to scream but no voice came out. He stumbled toward the fallen form on his father, eyes in shock, and his tiny hands trembled as he grabbed for his father's face. Blood stained his hands_

"_Kyouya! Get away from the door!"_

_His head swung around and tripped backwards into a pool of his father's blood. His eyes opened in horror, staring at the dark shadow in front of the door. The shadow moved closer to him, reaching for his neck until the shadow suddenly moved away._

_Away, towards his mother._

"_OKAA-SAN! OKAA-SAN!"_

_The shadow and his mother both disappeared in an envelope of darkness, leaving behind a six-year old kid, crying over the body of his father. His fists clutching tightly onto the older man's blood-soaked shirt, specks of blood covering the boy's hands, neck, and face._

_And the kid would never forget what he saw as the shadow reached for him. The face of a European man with black hair, a mustache, glasses and a gold crest pinned to the man's jacket.

* * *

_

"Are you ready to embrace your destiny, Tsuna?"

The brown haired boy, who was peeking out of his window, his hands shading his eyes from burning glare of the sun, pulled away and bared his fangs. "I don't have much of a choice do I, Reborn?"

He sat down on his bed heavily, putting his head in his hands. "What now? I can't go out during the day without sunglasses. I can't meet my friends, I can't go to school. My life is over."

"You're wrong Tsuna. It's just begun."

Tsuna shook his head, still hiding his eyes. "So what are you saying? Dad's known all along, but what about mom? Does she know? Will she know?"

"It's not that bad, lil bro."

Tsuna looked up at the Italian man leaning against the door. Head of the Cavallone family, raised right and proper, as opposed to him, his vampire heritage was hidden by a spell that allowed his true abilities to manifest on his fourteenth birthday. "What do you mean, Dino-san?"

His brother lifted up his finger to trace an invisible crack on the doorframe. He leaned his head back and then looked at his younger brother from the corner of his eyes. "Your family Tsuna. We are creatures of the night. We live forever. Those you wish to live with you forever, your family."

Tsuna's mouth dropped open a little, "y-you mean turn them?"

"Of course. You must choose wisely, but this is the reason why the Ninth sent Reborn to help you." Dino scrutinized Tsuna's face for a moment. "What is it Tsuna?"

"Why does the Ninth need me? Doesn't he live for eternity?"

Dino sighed and walked closer towards the Japanese teenager. "Things are complicated Tsuna. The Varia's coming and you need to get ready. I promise that I'll explain things to you soon. But there are things you must do first Tsuna." The Italian swiped a thumb across Tsuna's lips. "You haven't been feeding."

The blonde man sat down next to the boy, tipping the bed slightly. From his waist, he pulled out an ornate dagger crusted with symbols and jewels before dragging it down his own wrist, a steady trail of blood leaking down his arm.

As he held it in front of Tsuna, the brown hair boy's fangs slid out. "We are different from the others Tsuna. Our blood is different from the others. You must accept this gift, this honor." Tsuna pressed his lips onto the Dino's forearm, smothering his mouth over the stream of red and closer towards the wound. He drank greedily, his tongue lapping up the blood sensually, fangs trailing along the blonde's skin, sending small tremors of pleasure down the Italian's back. Tsuna's tongue flicked at Dino's wound once more and stared mesmerized as the skin healed up, leaving not even a scratch.

"Tsuna…" breathed out Dino as his hands edging closer to Tsuna's body.

From the window, Reborn pulled his fedora lower over his eyes and said one word, "Dino."

The addressed Italian shook his head. Reborn was right, not the right time, not the right place. "Let's go Tsuna, it's time to take your pick and choose."

Tsuna, still slightly breathless from the recent feeding and shook his mind to clear his head. "Choose what?"

Dino slung his arm over his younger brother's. "Your Vongola Guardians."

* * *

"Arduino is dead."

A hand that was gently sloshing a bright red liquid inside a wine glass paused mid-motion. "How?"

"His head was cut clean from his body. He was dead the moment his head was severed from his neck."

"Have you tracked down who did it?"

"No, whoever did it left no tracks. He's good, a professional if I have to say so myself."

"A professional? In Japan? Who are you kidding?"

"Should we continue bringing in our brothers? The young Vongola is going to set up his legion in Japan."

"Continue the operations, but in smaller numbers. First contact the Cavallone, he'll need to be informed. Arduino is not going to die in vain."

The wineglass was thrown into the wall, blood staining the wallpaper as it slowly trickled down.

* * *

It was silent on the school roof. A gentle breeze swept through, blowing abandoned papers into the chain link fence, forgotten pieces of homework from the past few days. The moon's beams extended the shadows from the metal water tank, hiding the figure of a lithe youth dressed in black.

Almost soundless footsteps approached closer to the hidden person, the wind blew harder as the footsteps drew nearer. Then an educated voice said in Japanese with a slight accent, "is it you?"

He approached closer, "You hunted down Arduino?" Sharp fangs slid down from his gums, "don't try to keep hiding, I can smell you."

The middle-aged vampire masked his surprise as the figure stepped out from the cover of the shadows. The moonlight highlighted his pale alabaster skin and wintry blue-grey eyes. His face was entirely blank and his body was seemingly relaxed.

The vampire's eyes swept over the boy's lithe muscular body in glee before murmuring his disappointment, "So beautiful…shame you'll have to die so young."

The boy raised an eyebrow, "you?"

"You've been marked boy. Orders from the Cavallone head himself. Any last words?" Was it just him, or did the boy smirk?

"Yes actually. _Go back to hell_."

The boy moved in an almost inhuman speed, snapping open a small bottle and splashing its contents in the eye of the vampire. The undead tried to step back but his surprise at the boy's speed caused him to hesitate and he hissed in pain, falling down on one knee. "Holy water. Nice trick, you'll pay for that." He squinted at the boy but he had disappeared already.

"You're quite slow for a vampire." The blood-sucker quickly jerked his head to the side and widened his eyes at the sight of the boy behind him swinging down a sharp silver machete.

As the blood of the undead dripped down the blade, the boy picked up his cell phone, "Kusakabe. Clean up the remains on the roof. I want this place spotless by sunrise."

"You shouldn't have done that."

Hibari's eyes flickered over to the road where a black Benz was parked as he walked down the street. The person who spoke was dressed in a crisp black suit, but the features Hibari noticed – and the ones that stopped him dead in his tracks – was face looking back at him. The same face that haunted him for ten years. His fists clenched together.

"Son of a bitch!"

The man frowned slightly. "My name is Romario and I serve Lord Dino of the Cavallone. I have come to apprehend you."

Hibari scoffed, "the question is, will you be able to? Come, I've been waiting for this my whole life."

Romario disappeared and reappeared behind Hibari, his hands reaching for neck of the young boy. Just as he closed in on his target, the boy spun around, his hands up at a block. Romario took advantage of the boy's weakness to kick him hard, sending the boy tumbling to the ground a few meters away. "I don't know your reason behind hunting us," he murmured as he stepped closer to the hunter. "But you are still young. I am different from the others you've fought before boy."

The body lie prone, motionless – was he defeated that easily? "Not that different," whispered the boy as he secretly popped off the cork of a vial, hiding his action with his body. Suddenly sitting up, he tossed the vial at the bloodsucker approaching him, dousing the vampire with the liquid.

Romario glanced at the sticky substance on his hands. "Blood? Boy, I will not let you go just because you decide to feed me." The boy's eyes remained narrowed and angered, yet a certain confidence shone for his eyes. Romario suddenly fell to his knees and gasped out, "blood of a dead man?"

"Yes…it hurts does it not? It's time for me to take my revenge," whispered the boy angrily. He pulled out his machete, still covered with the blood of the previous vampire he hunted and started to swing down until his arm was stopped by a whip that wrapped around his wrist.

"You forgot about me." The whip tightened until Hibari lost grip of his blade.

Hibari swung around to see a blonde man stepping out of the car. Rage filled his body, how could he have let down his guard the moment he saw his chance for revenge?

Twirling the whip a few more times around his wrist to gain leverage, Hibari grabbed yanked the whip closer to his body, causing the man to stumble forward and land in front of him. Hibari pulled out his final vial of Holy Water and splashed it on the man's face.

Hibari's eyes widened when the man had no reaction. Instead, the vampire pulled out a black handkerchief and wiped his face. "I am not like the others," he said before knocking out the young Japanese boy.

* * *

"This is him! The one who kill Arduino and Floriano? He's a freaking baby!"

Members of the room started coughing softly, and the original speaker turned red, "Ahh...excuse me for my exclamation Reborn. I was not thinking before I spoke."

Reborn ignored the man and addressed his former student. "What are you going to do with him Dino?"

He gestured towards the Japanese teen tied to the chair in the middle of the room. His head was bowed low, wrists tied behind him, and were currently eyed by the every vampire lounging out around the suite, nursing a glass of blood.

"Reborn! What do you mean what should be done with him. He's a hunter! Kill him! Then hang his death carcass outside your estate, showcasing it to the other hunters that dare to try to take us on!"

"I say we keep him alive. He does have a very nice look to him. Besides, it would kill him to be serving the very beings he hunted down his entire life."

"I still say we kill him. We have to, not after Arduino and Floriano sacrificed themselves-"

"Enough." Even though Dino was several centuries younger than the others in the room, his status demanded respect and attention. "Romario, he recognized you. Do you know who he is?"

"No, Boss. I do not think I have ever met him before. He might have just recognized me from the blacklist. I have served your family for several hundred decades."

"It might be," Dino raised a hand to his lips, "but somehow I doubt it. He knows you, in more than that sort of way. He mentioned seeking revenge and the moment he saw your face, he was completely caught of guard. If he managed to kill two of us already, there was no way he would have been distracted so easily."

"Have you decided what to do with him, Boss?"

"He might serve as a good replacement for Floriano."

"I'd die before I ever serve the likes of you." The vampire's swerved their attention back to their prisoner. His head lifted up, his frozen blue-grey eyes glared out, his arms obviously struggling against the ropes that bound his wrists together.

"Looks like sleeping beauty has awakened," barked out the man sitting by the door. He grabbed a poker from beside the unlit fireplace and stalked towards the Japanese boy.

"Don't cause any trouble Gianni," warned the vampire staring out the window. Despite his tone, his face was blank and nonchalant.

"Don't be a spoilsport, old man."

He went behind of Hibari, who was still struggling with the ropes. "You want to get out so badly? I'll help you," he said sadistically and swung down the poker, missing the ropes and slashing into the wrists of the young boy.

Hibari gritted his teeth in pain, stunned for a moment at the pain before he relaxed his body. He could tell his blood was dripping profusely from the slash, struggling would just agitate the wound more.

The vampire trailed the poker gently over the body of the boy who stiffened. "I wonder how many times I'll have to cut you before you scream."

"Gianni," warned Romario this time. Gianni raised his hands, chuckled and backed off. Romario scrutinized the face of the boy, "why did you say you seek revenge from me?"

"Do you not remember me…asshole?" "I do not recall you at all."

"Tell me…why did you take…my mother…?" The boy had begun to breathe heavily from the blood loss.

Romario wrinkled his eyebrows, trying to recall his memories until his eyes opened wide. "You! You were the boy ten years ago!"

Dino's eyebrows shot up when he remembered the incident, "Romario, you were supposed to leave no one alive except for the woman."

"Forgive me Boss, this boy was covered in his dead father's blood. I could not touch him. I was going to go back to finish the job but we were called back by your sire to return to Italy immediately."

"So for ten years he's been hunting you down…"

"Dino," addressed Reborn, his eyes trained on the boy. "What are you going to do? The boy will die of blood loss if you do not make a decision fast."

Dino was snapped from his thoughts as he turned to look at the boy again. Small, lithe but exactly Dino's type. He took three large steps, stepping noisily into the Japanese boy's own pool of blood.

The Cavollone head pull out a dagger and drew it against his wrist, filling his mouth with his own blood. The boy seemed to have given up the will to live, his head drooped low, and his lips deathly pale as Dino tilted the boy's head up towards him.

As Dino lowered his lips to the Japanese boy's, the hunter understood what he was doing and with great effort tried to pull his face away.

"_I'd die before I ever serve the likes of you."_

Too bad you will have to die before serving me, thought Dino. After all, vampires were not creatures of the living. Dino pressed his lips against the boy's once more, his hand forcefully holding the struggling head in place. As he transferred his own blood into the other's mouth, the child stopped struggling once the cursed blood entered his system.

After several moments of tense silence – there had been incidents in which the blood of the cursed was rejected, resulting in immediate death of the victim – before the boy began to stir.

Whispers erupted in the room but Dino ignored them to stare at his new subordinate. "What is your name?"

The head of the Japanese boy shot up, his blue-grey eyes blazing with anger while Dino was stunned. Never had anybody both defied the blood and survived. He stilled for several moments, watching as the hunter's eyes flickered between hate and obedience. Finally, the eyes settled on a chilled blue-grey state, lacking any sort of emotion.

"Kyouya, Hibari Kyouya….master."

* * *

Takoyaki: fried octopus balls

**Note: Continuation will be considered depending on the feedback. If not, this will stay a one-shot.**


	2. The Awakening

Dragonmage27: I decided to continue. Thank you for all your encouraging reviews.

Bloodlust – The Awakening

* * *

"Boss."

Dino lifted his eyes from a report he was skimming over to see his right-hand man enter with a bottle of chilled blood-wine. His eyes dropped back down in disinterest as the elder-looking man pulled out a crystal wineglass from the cabinet.

As Dino's pale long fingers moved to turn the page, he paused, "There is something bothering you, Romario."

"May I have permission to speak my mind, Boss?"

Dino sat up slightly and put the report to the side of his desk. Rarely did Romario assert his opinion, but when he did, Dino paid attention. Romario had served the Cavallone for centuries and his counsel was to be regarded as advised by Dino's father. "You never need to ask."

"Hibari Kyouya." Romario handed his young lord the wine glass.

Dino raised the glass to his eye level and sloshed it about. The viscous blood-wine was dark in color. Dark red, a beautiful color. "What about him?"

_Pale skin. Cold to his touch, but soft and smooth. Raven black hair, gentle strands that tickled his fingers. Empty blue-grey eyes, reflecting the calm before a storm._

"I do not think it was wise to release your hold on him. Your power over him greatly lessens if he is not attached to you during his awakening."

Dino sipped the wine, sweet like grapes, metallic like blood. Such a familiar taste. "It does not matter. He will come to find me, or his longing for his sire will drive him insane."

"Then why release him in the first place?"

"Humans are like our toys, Romario. I think it will be amusing to witness his horror at the discovery that he has become what he despises the most."

"Is that really all it?" Romario's tone lacked the steel behind it, but his gaze was sharp.

Dino chuckled. "You are too perceptive, Romario." _Those empty grey eyes._ "There is something I wish to see from him."

"See?"

"A fire. I wish to see life." Dino placed the glass gently down onto the table.

"He is no longer living," interjected Romario guardedly.

"No, he is not," Dino smiled and the wineglass shattered.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya woke up to the sound of the footsteps approaching the room. As the door opened, he sat up, one hand reaching for a dagger he kept with him at all times. It was Kusakabe. Hibari let go of the blade.

"Kyou-san, are you awake?"

Hibari lifted a hand to his forehead. His fingers were cold to the touch. "What happened? I do not remember returning here."

Kusakabe placed an armful of documents down onto the desk before he straightened up to speak. "I found you asleep on the roof. You must have returned after the dispatch team cleaned up and fallen asleep. I brought you down here."

Hibari shook his head fiercely. Why could he not remember anything?

_Fiery hazel eyes stared into him; fiery hazel eyes that burned._

"Kyou-san…" Kusakabe trailed off, Hibari was acting unusual. "Are you feeling unwell? You look pale."

Hibari glanced at his fingers, they were still cold. "Am I? Perhaps I am hungry." He got up and walked towards the door. "If you catch another trail of a bloodsucker, be sure to call me."

"Kyou-san. Headquarters has requested that you call and update them…"

Kusakabe trailed off when he saw the distasteful look that graced Hibari's face. The smaller boy scowled, "I will contact them when I choose."

* * *

Tsuna stumbled slightly as he walk through the dirt road in the neighborhood park. As he heard giggles from the young children, he blushed. He was still not used to walking with sunglasses.

"You're pathetic," scoffed someone behind him.

Tsuna spun around. His eyes narrowed slightly, and apprehension overtook him as he looked at the silver hair and hard eyes beneath the sunglasses. "Who are you?"

The other boy took a breath of his cigarette and exhaled. "Gokudera Hayato."

Tsuna suddenly felt a chill go down his back. The park had gone silent, where had all the children gone? "Why are you here?"

Gokudera dropped his cigarette and crushed it beneath his foot. "To judge whether you are strong enough to be the Tenth Boss."

As Tsuna watched Gokudera rush towards him, he thought back to Reborn's words.

"_As the Tenth Boss of the Vongola, you will have six Guardians. Storm, Rain, Lightning, Cloud, Sun and Mist. You, Tsuna, are the majestic Sky who rules over them. Choose your Guardians carefully; choose someone who is strong, someone you can rely on for the rest of eternity."_

Tsuna stepped back just as Gokudera reached him to avoid the attack. "Since you know I am next in line to be the Tenth, then you too must be a vampire."

"Are you stupid on top of being weak? Of course I am!"

Tsuna smiled slightly. Hyper Intuition was useful. "You're being very defensive, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna stepped forward a bit and Gokudera, in response stepped back.

"What are you talking about?" shouted Gokudera. Where did that backbone come from?

"Tell me, what family do you belong to?"

The silver-haired boy stayed silent.

"Well then, Gokudera-kun. Would you like to join mine?"

* * *

Heat seemed to evaporate from his body despite the warm sun pounding on his back. Hibari fell over slightly, shivering. Cold, why was he so cold? His fingers were frigid and his stomach was screaming for food.

"Hello, my kind sir, are you alright?" called out a voice. The owner of the voice rushed up to Hibari and supported him until he was standing straight. "Bless my lord! You are freezing!"

Hibari shivered again and frowned slightly. "Why do you speak so oddly?"

Another wave of pain swept over him and Hibari almost keeled over if not for the arm supporting him. Hibari tried to pull away, this was too humiliating, but he could not find the strength to do so. Why was the one holding him so strong?

"Are you alright? Do you need to go to a hospital?"

Hibari shut his eyes; it was too painful to keep them awake. "F-food," he managed to gasp out.

* * *

The young man watched in amusement as the black-haired Japanese teen in front of him polished off another bowl of soup. "My, you sure are hungry!"

Hibari, finally satiated by the warm, hearty soup, looked up to glance at his benefactor. He was young, with brown hair and bright blue eyes. "You are not Japanese."

The man sitting across from him bowed his head in agreement. "Yes, my kind sir. I am Italian. My name is Basil."

* * *

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn, why are you here?"

Iemitsu entered the room and was surprised to see not only the heir of the Cavallone with his second-hand man but the infamous Sun Arcobaleno.

Reborn pulled his fedora lower on his head to shield the sun from his eyes before replying. "You said you had urgent news concerning The Foundation."

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes, "Either way, you should be watching over Tsuna."

Dino chuckled, "You're too overprotective, Iemitsu-san. Tsuna should be fine."

Reborn pulled a gun out from his small suit jacket and pointed it at Iemitsu. When he pulled the trigger, a stream of water squirted out at the man's face. "He will be fine, he is not that reckless. I left Leon to watch over him. Now, what is it that you have to say?"

Iemitsu coughed into his hand, wiped his face of the water before continuing. "This is reported from Italy, but CEDEF has found reason to believe that Hibari Kyouya," Iemitsu tilted his head towards Dino, "the hunter that Dino-san has recently turned, is a member of The Foundation."

* * *

Gokudera stumbled backwards. "W-why would you want me to be in your family?"

Tsuna shrugged. "You are strong and you seem like someone I can trust."

The smoker narrowed his eyes, "You just met me."

"Have you heard of Hyper Intuition, Gokudera-kun? I can tell that while you are strong, you lack the confidence of someone who knows that they belong somewhere. We are both in the same situation, you don't have a Family and I do not have my Guardians. I will ask you again, would you like to be my Storm Guardian?"

Gokudera stayed silent for a few moments before looked directly at Tsuna's eyes. They were piercing, dangerous and imposing. Gokudera realized that the boy standing before him, even though they were the same age, was strong. So powerful, power he had dreamed of attaining.

Yet, he was kind. The same kindness he had witnessed only in Italy right before he fled the cross-bearers.

_Hayato. Hayato, play that piece for me again? Too beautiful, Hayato._

"Yes."

Tsuna suddenly appeared in front of Gokudera and lowered his mouth until it was right over the silver-haired boy's jugular. As his fangs grazed skin, Tsuna murmured, "Welcome to the Vongola Family, Gokudera-kun."

* * *

"Ah," Reborn exclaimed as Leon leapt through the window and landed on his fedora.

"What is it?"

Reborn shrugged, "It's seems Tsuna has found and bonded with his first Guardian."

Iemitsu slammed his fist on the table and glared at Reborn.

Dino coughed. Was his younger brother this reckless? "Let's return to the subject at hand, Iemitsu-san. I find it hard to believe that The Foundation, an organization created to hunt us down since the dawn of time, would bother to invest it's time in a young Japanese boy."

"Hibari Kyouya has potential; you saw it with your own eyes. And he harbors a self-borne hatred. He is the perfect weapon for The Foundation," contemplated Reborn.

"If he is, then we must inform the rest of the Brethren," warned Dino.

Reborn picked up a dagger lying on the desk and stroked it along Dino's cheek. The young boss shivered from the cold metal. "I doubt it'd be necessary. If The Foundation finds out he has become one of us, they will hunt him down themselves."

* * *

Hibari stumbled out of the bathroom stall and shivered as stomach pulled another dry heave. He had already vomited everything he had eaten with the foreigner yet his stomach was still convulsing. He leaned onto the porcelain skin and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, his lips pale and his face white.

Hibari stalked through the empty hallways and as he walked into the Reception Room, the light from the setting sun glared into his eyes. With great effort, he yanked down the shades. Collapsing into his armchair, he leaned back and tried to calm down.

_Think of silence. Think of the dead. Think of the waves, the calming waves. Kyouya, are you listening to me? Clear your mind of revenge. Focus only on the still. Be calm, be serene. Be with the wind._

Hibari opened back his eyes, his old master's words still resonating in his head. He sat up, and reached for the stacks of paperwork sitting on his desk. As the door suddenly slid open, Hibari startled and cut his palm on the sharp edge of the glass paperweight.

Blood leaked out from the wound. Hibari could not pull his eyes away. The blood was red, a brilliant red that stained his pale hand as it moved slowly.

"Kyou-san!" Kusakabe's familiar voice jerked Hibari away from his mesmerized state. He glanced up and tried hard but his eyes could not waver from the taller boy's neck. He could almost hear the blood pulsing through the vein.

_Think of silence_.

He was changing. No! Hibari let out a cry and slammed his fist into the window. The glass shattered and the pain woke him up.

_Click_.

Kaito was behind Kusakabe. He trembled but he held onto the gun. Kaito was new, a barely seasoned hunter who was just sent in from Italy.

Hibari smiled, how dangerous. "What are you doing, Kaito? Are you going to kill me?"

Kaito did not let go of the gun. It couldn't kill him, but the bullet contained holy water and was soaked in dead man's blood.

Kusakabe turned and grabbed Kaito in alarm. "Kaito! What are you doing?"

"Are you blind, Kusakabe-san? _He's been turned_," cried out Kaito.

Kusakabe stumbled back in surprise. "No…"

Kaito took a step closer to Hibari. "Hibari-san. If you are truly loyal to The Foundation, then you'll give up right here."

Hibari frowned. "Even if I am, I won't be taken down by the likes of you." He pulled out a dagger. "You think you can stop me?"

Kaito took a deep breath, "No. I don't. You are not _Hibari,_ captain of the third squad in The Foundation for nothing. But even if I can't kill you, I will stall you until I can contact headquarters."

Just as Kaito pulled the trigger, he felt something knock against his arm and the bullet zipped past Hibari and pierced itself into the bookshelf. Kaito heard a _click_ and found a gun similar to the one he was holding pressed to his temple. "K-Kusakabe-san…what are you-"

"Even if Kyou-san has been turned, you will not be the one to judge him." With quick movement that betrayed his heavy frame, Kusakabe slammed the gun against Kaito's head.

Kusakabe stared down at Kaito's prone form until he heard another sound. He moved quickly just in time to catch Hibari before he collapsed.

"Kyou-san!"

_Think of the dead, Kyouya.

* * *

_

**To Be Continued…**

Dragonmage27: You must all hate me very, very much. I hope you all enjoy wherever this story is leading.  
Notice: I do not ship KusakabexHibari. It's all friendship in my head.

Thank you for reading and I'll be happy if you review. Your comments feed me. Now something to feed you:

* * *

**Recipe for Blood-wine**

_Makes one serving._

Ingredients:

¾ cup of wine

¼ cup of fresh human blood

Slice of lemon (optional)

Instructions:

Stir the wine and blood together counterclockwise six times.

* * *

Tips & Warnings:

Blood-wine should be drunk immediately after created or must be chilled. May be stored up to six months.

Red wine is preferred for the rich color, but if not available, white wine or rose wine may be substituted. Beer or other alcoholic beverages not recommended.

There are no substitutions for human blood.


	3. The Loyal

Dragonmage27: I had planned out this chapter awhile before, but final exams came in the way. I hope you enjoy it!  
Note: The vampire abilities are kind of borrowed from Lynn Viehl's Novels of the Darkyn. Please read them. Very amazing storyline with a twist.

Bloodlust –

3. The Loyal

* * *

Basil looked into the mirror and saw the soft features of his own face. He brushed back his brown hair and smiled slightly. Who said vampires left no reflection?

He turned his body slightly and straightened the tie. The new uniform was stiff but fit his slender body quite nicely. Looking at his image once more with a satisfied eye, he started to undo the tie and held back a startled twitch when he suddenly heard a voice "How is the uniform?"

"It fits fine, Master." Basil had not even heard the man come in. He held back a shiver and turned to see the open rugged face of his lord. Sawada Iemitsu was reclined on the bed, giant arms folded underneath his head, eyes closed, to give off the ideal visage of someone relaxed, but Basil could see some worry hidden. "Something is bothering you, Master?"

Basil had followed his Master for almost two centuries. During the Great Neapolitan Earthquake of 1857, he had gotten mortally wounded but rose when his Master turned him. Head trauma had caused him to lose his memories in the past life and Basil had adopted his name from the Basilicata region that was devastated by the natural disaster. As the pupil of Lord Sawada Iemitsu for so long, Basil knew the telltale signs of when his master was hiding something that bothered him.

Iemitsu frowned at he contemplated his thoughts and Basil patiently waited while he continued to change back into his normal attire. At last Iemitsu spoke, "You've heard about the hunter that Dino Cavallone has just turned?"

Basil cocked his head to the side. Who hasn't? Hunters who were so skilled and young were rare. Let alone to be of Japanese descent… "What about him?"

"He may be a member of The Foundation."

Basil sucked in his breathe. "Are you worried that The Foundation will send more hunters to retrieve him?"

Iemitsu rubbed his palm against the smooth fabric of his classy suit. He still preferred work pants and a t-shirt. "Perhaps. Tsuna is in a precarious state right now, and I'd prefer if The Foundation did not interfere with the current affairs."

"What do you wish for me to do?" Basil knelt before his Master and bowed his head low. Iemitsu reached out a heavy hand and placed it on his pupil's head.

"As of now, nothing. Continue with the current mission and immerse yourself as a student of Namimori. Watch over Tsuna and be on guard. The newly turned hunter; he is also a student there."

Basil pulled back slightly startled. The boy…those signs... Could it be? "The hunter…what is his name?"

"Hibari Kyouya."

Basil's eyes flickered over to his new Namimori Middle School uniform. Interesting.

* * *

Kusakabe Tetsuya stood beside a closed window and peered along the edge the heavy curtain. For now, they were safe. It was not an easy task sneaking the unconscious body of Hibari Kyouya out of Namimori Middle School. Though the head prefect was almost weightless, there were eyes from The Foundation everywhere and Kusakabe could not risk being seen.

Kusakabe looked down at his longtime companion. He had long accepted their relationship as something that was closer than coworkers, but never to the point of friendship. Hibari Kyouya had locked himself from society for too long to accept anyone close to him.

His breath was quickening, Kusakabe noted. Hibari's chest rose and fell as if he was struggling to grasp his last breath of air and his face was swiftly losing color. His lips were parted, almost as if he was murmuring a secret, or whispering his last instructions.

"Kyou-san," Kusakabe said softly, looking sympathetically at the young man who lay prone on the dusty old couch of the abandoned house. The house was empty for years; the furniture left behind by a family who claimed ghosts of the former owner was haunting the kitchen. Hidden by foliage, it was by mistake that Kusakabe had stumbled upon this house during a night light bike ride. No one would find them here.

Kusakabe chewed on his toothpick as his comrade continued to stay motionless. If he was not afflicted with his current condition, there was no way Hibari would not wake the moment Kusakabe whispered his name.

Speak of the devil, Kusakabe internally cursed as Hibari's eyes shot open and he let out a soft moan. Quickly shutting back his eyes, he whispered out painfully, "Where am I?"

His voice cracked and Kusakabe quickly brought over a cup of tea he had just poured. "We're in the old Tanaka home. The abandoned one."

Hibari pulled the cup of liquid and drank greedily, but as the tea settled down, he screwed his eyes closed and groaned. Kusakabe stepped closer. "Is there something wrong, Kyou-san?"

Hibari didn't answer and just pushed the cup away. He sat up to breathe deeply, and then began half-choking, half coughing. He grabbed onto the worn fabric of the sofa and held on tightly as the pain inside of him grew. Only minutes later did the twisted feeling within him begin to subside.

Hibari kept his eyes closed from the painful sun that illuminated the old room, and when he spoke, his voice sounded weary. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to take you away from Namimori Middle School before The Foundation found out the truth, Kyou-san." Kusakabe chose his words carefully. He didn't know if the younger boy would be further angered when reminded that he had been betrayed by his own organization.

However, Hibari remained calm. "I asked, why are _you_ here?"

Kusakabe paused in his movement to pick up the pillow that Hibari had knocked from the couch when he struggled. "Kyou-san…" he started. "Do you remember when we first met?"

_It had been a bad week. For young Kusakabe Tetsuya, an eleven year old who lived on the dangerous streets after he fled the orphanage, rainy days were never good. It meant that the usually absentminded tourists would stay in their fancy hotel until the sky cleared up. And that would be a tough night for him because if he picked no pockets, then he would stay hungry. _

_Another rainy day. The ominous gray clouds blocked out the sun and Kusakabe was crouched underneath an old thrown-out tarp, desperately trying to stay dry. Water seeped in from under the tarp and the young boy curled his toes and leaned closer against the dirty brick wall. Always stay dry; those were the words that echoed through the young boys head. He knew that if he got drenched, then he had no place to dry up, and he would eventually rot up inside like the apple he had eaten last month. _

_Kusakabe could hear the loud taps of people walking by as they try to get away from this drenching rain. Suddenly Kusakabe shivered. He didn't know what was going on, but it wasn't from the cold. There was a feeling of dread rising within him. Fear. This was fear. The same fear he had felt when his father beat his mother. When his father stood in front of his son and raised the knife over his head. _

_Something was dangerous. Something nearby. _

_A strong smell floated into the air. It combined with the putrid stench of the alley, but Kusakabe could still sniff it out. It was the strong metallic tang of blood. He remembered sitting surrounded by it for hours until the police showed up at his house. _

_Kusakabe pulled off the tarp and ran. He ran and ran and ran. The rain drenched him, but he didn't care if he was going to rot. He needed to find a place away from the rain, away from danger. _

_He ran until he crashed into a stranger and stumbled onto the floor. "I'm sorry mister," Kusakabe whispered and ran off again. The stranger was someone his mother was praise and compliment. The stranger was beautiful in a foreign way. The stranger was someone his father would hate. _

_He ran into another alley, and pulled out his prize. The wallet was bulky. That was a good thing. With money, the stores could not kick him out. He'd be safe once he was inside. _

_Suddenly, the feeling of fear settled in again. Kusakabe whipped around. The alley was empty. He was the only one there. Then he heard a chuckle behind him. Kusakabe froze. _

"_Little boy…" the voice was soft, elegant, and heavily accented. "You have nerve, stealing from me."_

_Kusakabe reluctantly turned, but he didn't need to. He already knew who it was. The stranger; he was grotesquely beautiful. And dangerous. _

"_I thought I'd just leave, but how can I when dessert is right here waiting for me?" The voice taunted him._

_Kusakabe turned to run, but it was as if his feet were encased in ice. The stranger leapt towards him with a cry. What happened next was almost like a dream. Like in the manga he'd read before his parents died. _

_Someone appeared between the stranger and him. The stranger suddenly fled and Kusakabe could feel the deafening pressure lift up from the alley. _

_His hero reached out a hand for him and Kusakabe gingerly allowed himself to be pulled up. He hadn't even realized he had fallen to his knees. _

_Suddenly, his savior backhanded him and Kusakabe felt his head jerk back from the impact. "You foolish herbivore. Why would you steal from someone like him?" The voice was cold, but Kusakabe widened his eyes when he saw that his rescuer was a young child too. He looked like he was nine!_

_Kusakabe mustered up all the courage he had. "Who are you? Why are you so strong? How did you drive that m-monster away?"_

_His savior handed him a small piece of paper and started to leave. Just before he disappeared, Kusakabe heard him say, "The Foundation."_

_On the piece of paper was a single address._

_Kusakabe found the organization and was sent to Italy for training. When he returned four years later, he found that he was placed under the command of the one who had saved him. The boy's name was Hibari Kyouya. He was thirteen years old, vice-captain of the third squad in The Foundation and head of the overseas operations in Japan. _

Hibari furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation. "Why?"

Kusakabe smiled earnestly, moving the toothpick around in his mouth. "The one who saved my life five years ago was not The Foundation, Kyou-san. My loyalty is to you."

* * *

Gokudera's Gift immediately alerted him when Dino Cavallone entered his proximity. He did not mention it to Tsuna who was walking with him, eager to be out in the open during the day without dark shades. There was a storm coming to Namimori and the sky was cloaked by a dark cloud cover.

Gokudera sensed him coming closer, and narrowed his eyes when a sleek black car stopped in front of the two. Dark tinted windows were rolled down.

"Are you going to school, Tsuna?" asked Dino bemused.

Tsuna was startled, by his older brother's sudden appearance and the luxury of his vehicle. He nodded. "Yes. Even though…even though I've been awakened, I still want to continue going to Namimori Middle School. I don't want to raise anymore suspicions if I just disappear."

Dino stepped out from the car, leaving Romario in the driver seat. "True. I forgot Japan is different from Italy." He tilted his head to the side slightly. "It's been awhile, Gokudera Hayato."

Gokudera bowed his head slightly with his right hand placed over his left clavicle in greeting, but his body was tense. Despite his obvious distaste for the elder man, following vampire customs, any encounter with a high lord demanded this greeting of honor. Ignoring the elder vampire afterwards, Gokudera then casually lit a cigarette before placing it on his lips.

"Do you know Gokudera-kun, Dino-san?"

Dino smile tightened. "Our families were once very close. I was engaged to Gokudera's sister, Lady Bianchi, otherwise known as the Poison Scorpion. Be on your guard around her, Tsuna. Her Gift is deadlier than her bite."

"What happened?"

Neither Dino or Tsuna noticed as Gokudera suddenly crushed his cigarette in his hand, snuffing out the flame with his bare palm. He dropped it to the floor in unease.

Dino chose his words with care. "There was a falling out between us."

Gokudera let out a scoffing laugh. He crushed the already destroyed cigarette with the heel of his shoe. "Why are you sugarcoating this up? The Tenth does not need everything to be hidden from him, lord Cavallone," Gokudera said mockingly. It was a daring move for him, to talk against a lord who had survived through the Black Death.

Though knowing he could suffer from this, Gokudera ignored the lingering warning in the air. "My father was murdered. My sister and I lost favor with the High Council. I barely escaped Rome with my life. My family lost its high status and the betrothal was dissolved."

The tension was now very high in the air. Tsuna regretted asking.

Dino, sensing Tsuna's discomfort tried to remedy the situation. "Now," he said lightly, "Gokudera-kun. This was hardly my fault. My condolences went out to your family. I was pressured into canceling the engagement."

Gokudera flared his anger and Tsuna saw a flock of birds take flight from amidst the trees. "You broke her heart."

Dino raised his hands in defense. "Lady Bianchi I believe has gotten entirely over me. If what the rumors are true, she claims her true love is Reborn."

Tsuna choked. Reborn?

Dino sighed. "Tsuna, please go on ahead to school before you're late. I think there are some matters Gokudera-kun and I have to settle here."

Tsuna wavered. "Are you sure, Dino-san?" His eyes flickered to his Guardian.

Gokudera caught his gaze. "Don't worry, Tenth. I will catch up to you at the school."

Tsuna bit his lip, but knew that this was a matter that he could not interfere with. He only hoped that Dino would show some mercy. Up above, the storm finally broke free; a flash of lightning brightened the sky before a terrible cry of thunder was heard. Reluctantly, Tsuna turned away and began jogging to the school just as the first drops of rain began to fall.

Left behind, Dino took a step closer to the silver haired vampire. "You have a lot of guts, Gokudera Hayato," he murmured. "I will forgive you for your disrespect on the behalf of your sister." His voice was laced with threat, lacking all traces of the light-hearted tone he had used with Tsuna before.

Gokudera remained quiet before the more powerful vampire.

"Where is all your fire now, Gokudera-kun? Imagine my surprise when I discovered that Tsuna's Storm Guardian is you." Dino pulled out his whip and readied himself into a fighting position. "I'll tell you the truth. I do not believe you are strong enough to be part of Tsuna's family. So, I will test you. Come at me with all you've got."

In the rain, Gokudera knew he was at a disadvantage. But he would not let his position – a place where he was finally acknowledged, finally accepted – be threatened. He took a defensive stance. "Very well."

Above them, the storm raged on.

The thunder drowned out all the noise of this conflict. The lightning illuminated only silhouettes of two figures locked into battle.

As the storm died down, Dino stepped away from his opponent. "You lasted longer than I expected, Gokudera Hayato. You pass." He tossed down a blood-replenishing pill to the ground. "You better hurry. You wouldn't want to make Tsuna worry."

And then the Cavallone family drove away, leaving Gokudera struggling to get up in the fallen rain. He lay in puddles of red and rain, reaching for the pill as his wounds slowly healed itself.

* * *

Sasagawa Kyoko smiled politely to her friends as she bid them good-bye. Just as she left her classroom to return home, she ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said amiably. And she was surprised when she saw it was Sawada. He had been her classmate for a very long time, but they rarely traded words. Her friends had always gossiped about his uselessness, but she did not listen to them. He had been absent from class for almost a week, and today he had finally returned.

"Sawada-kun! It's been a long time. I heard you got injured…" she faded off when he saw that he had gotten red. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Behind him emerged the new transfer student, Gokudera Hayato. Due to his stunning looks, and bad-boy attitude, he had already become the new school heartthrob. Personally, she preferred Sawada's gentle character and shyness. Despite the two's obvious differences in personality, the two boys had oddly become great friends. She noticed when she saw them eating lunch together.

Kyoko bowed politely to the new student when she spotted her brother Ryohei down the hall. "I see my brother, Sawada-kun, Gokudera-kun. I'll see you two tomorrow? Bye!" she said cheerfully and she walked up to her brother.

"Oniichan!"

Her brother stopped talking with a few of his boxing club members to face his sister. "What's up Kyoko?

Kyoko smiled politely to her brother's buddies, "I just wanted to tell you I'm going to my friend's house today, so I might be a bit late home. I prepared something in the morning though. It's in the fridge, so just microwave it when you're hungry."

Ryohei frowned and scratched his head lightly. "That weird girl from Midori Middle School?"

Kyoko pouted, "Haru-chan isn't weird, onii-chan!" Her cell phone suddenly vibrated and she glanced at the caller's name. "I have to go now. Make sure you don't get into any fights okay? Bye!"

And as she walked down the hallway, Ryohei's friend laughed. "Your sister is as cute as ever."

Ryohei cracked his knuckles. "What did you say?"

Kyoko smiled when she heard her brother's comment. He was protective as ever. Ever since eight years ago, he had appointed himself her guardian. Adorable as it was, there were times when she needed to be alone. Like now.

Near the school entrance, she spotted Haru waiting for her. She quickly ran up. "Sorry you had to wait for me," she apologized, her brown eyes wide and sorry.

Haru began to walk down the block, "It's okay." Offhandedly, she added, "I couldn't help but notice that your school is a bit rowdier than usual."

Kyoko nodded her head in agreement. "Hibari-san and Kusakabe-san hasn't shown up today." Pausing by a store display, she pointed out a cute plush toy to her friend. "Did you get the text?"

Haru hummed in affirmative. "It's weird that they're contacting, isn't it?" Haru stretched, "Maybe they finally have a job for us."

Kyoko pulled out her phone and flipped it open. From the screen's reflection, the friendly smile that perpetually graced her face has faded away, leaving an expression cold passiveness. The text read only a short message. "**Takesushi. 1600 hours. - The Foundation**."

* * *

_---The Gift- Vampire lore claims it to be a gift from the gods, but it is a curse amongst humankind. It further divides the line between man and monster. Every vampire is bestowed, from the time of their change till forever their life, with a sole ability unique to each. Supernatural ability like elemental control, invisibility, and awareness assist them in their hunt. Some of these abilities work only on man, but rumors claim some can use it to enchant their own kind. _

_Erick the Visigoth had an encounter with a one who cursed him for life. Haunting him with illusions of castration and humiliation, Erick was driven to insanity not three months after. The lingering effects of each ability are not yet discovered ---_

_- Excerpt from _The Abilities of the Cursed_ by Cirillo (1184-1224)_

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if it is easily noticeable, but my style of writing is changing. Please review, it makes me happy.


	4. The Foundation

Dragonmage27: Part of this chapter was originally part of the previous one, but I ended up pushing it back for some reason that I can no longer recall. I said I was going to focus on my school work, but tomorrow (it'll be today by the time I finish writing) is Hibari's birthday. So I _had_ to write something. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI!!!

Dedication: Polaroid Fixation, my amazing beta reader.  
Note: The edited version will be uploaded when available.

**Bloodlust – The Foundation**

* * *

Takesushi was a small sushi restaurant in the middle of a not so busy street. Despite being so, business was plentiful from loyal regulars who longed for the fresh taste of the ocean. The atmosphere of the restaurant was ambient and the soft sheen of the lights bathed the patrons in a warm glow. The murmur of the regulars was mixed in with the occasional outburst or cry for more _sake._ Behind the sushi bar was the puppet master of this play, the one who managed this business, the one who brought this motley crew together. With the same ease that produced a cheerful smile to greet every customer, he was able to wipe away all signs of emotion on his face.

Today his expression was stony, foreboding and the laugh lines were striking against his grim face. Today, a _Closed_ sign hung on the door of the restaurant and for the first time in months, his hands were not moist from the warm rice, nor was he holding his blade over a fresh slab of fish. His eyes swept over the group sitting before him, each had a cup of tea, but no one was eating. They were all waiting; a doctor from the hospital, an English teacher from Namimori Middle School, the kind candy seller who always gave discounts to girls on Tuesdays and boys on Thursdays. There were many more of different ages and backgrounds and it seemed almost ridiculous to see them all together. But he shouldn't be surprised; after all, he had called them here today.

"I thank you all for gathering here on such a short notice," his voice was low, yet he knew they could all hear him. "I understand that many of you have not been in contact from headquarters, but I have recently received very alarming news. The magnitude of this event is beyond our control, and therefore, what you hear today, you must take care not to reveal to _anyone_." His eyes narrowed as he emphasized his point.

Mochida – the insolent brat - was sprawled impatiently on the _tatami_ mats. "Will you stop beating around the bush, old man?" His voice was cocky and challenging. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, if it wasn't for the Code, he would have made sure Mochida would never dare raise his voice to him again. It did not help that Mochida was once his student.

"Watch your words!" cried Haru. Her ever emotional eyes were enraged, and Yamamoto let his lips betray a bit of his approval. Haru had always been a bit too excited, too temperamental, but she had skill, and an attitude that allowed him to give her respect. "If it was not for Yamamoto-san, did you really think you would become captain of the kendo team? Before his tutelage, you could not even hold a bamboo sword properly!"

Mochida sneered and slid his hands over Kyoko's waist. "Don't think that just because you are my girlfriend's partner that I will not hurt you."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes. Though she didn't dislike the relationship she had with the upperclassman, he was underestimating her by insulting her friend. Her voice was cold when she said "I would like to see you defeat Haru-chan, Mochida-senpai."

Mochida pulled his hands away from her. "I could say whatever I want to whomever I want." He turned to everyone in the room. "We all know here that I am the old man's prodigy. The only one he can pass on his techniques to because his _son_," his voice adopted a mocking tone, "chose to take the bat over the blade. For his son to forsaken his family-"

"That is enough, Mochida-senpai." The speaker was Fuuta. Despite being very young and his voice soft, his words were sharp enough to cut through the room like a dagger. Though each and every one of them in the room was a full-fledged member of The Foundation, Fuuta commanded higher respect. Not for his age and experience like Yamamoto, but because of his uncanny ability to gather information. It was greatly rumored that Fuuta was especially close with Kusakabe Tetsuya, the direct subordinate of Hibari Kyouya himself. "You are only delaying Yamamoto-san's message."

"Despite Fuuta being younger than you, he shows maturity beyond his years. You are all members of The Foundation, and we are all bound by The Code. Follow by it, or I will come and pay you a personal visit." The threat was given by the doctor, the one who would patch their wounds and hide it from the rest of the world. Though he addressed his words to everyone, his eyes were focused on Mochida.

And from the corner of Mochida's eye, he could spot the silver sheen of a sharp scalpel in the doctor's hand. He shivered.

"Respect those who have more knowledge than you, follow those who have more power than you," whispered the doctor. "Please continue, Yamamoto-san. Do not let these children anger you. They may have faced death, but they do not know real danger. And when they do, they will regret."

Yamamoto bowed his head slightly to thank the younger man before he spoke up again. "Hibari Kyouya and Kusakabe Tetsuya have betrayed The Foundation. This is a direct order from our headquarters in Rome: If you encounter either of them, kill immediately."

Yamamoto assessed the reaction in the room quietly. As expected, the one who was the least upset was Fuuta. He had probably been informed of this already. Yamamoto wondered what the young boy thought though. He knew that Fuuta had found an older brother in Kusakabe Tetsuya. Despite having forgone direct missions for a quiet life as the owner of a sushi restaurant, Yamamoto's observation skills have never faded away. From behind the sushi bar, he could see more than someone who one would think.

And because of this, he knew that the doctor – who upheld principles before all else – had a soft side for Hibari Kyouya. Though they were both cold and distant, Yamamoto knew the doctor respected Hibari for his abilities and maturity at such a young age. The doctor had a permanent room set aside for Hibari in the hospital in case he was injured. This, due to the missions, was quite frequent. Currently, the doctor had a frown set upon his face, but other than that, Yamamoto could not assess any other emotion from him. He was good.

"What happened?"

Due to the flurry of whispers that had erupted from his announcement, Yamamoto could not tell who asked the question. He raised a hand, and slowly the noise dwindled down. "I have not been informed of the situation, but I assure you that I will relay the information once I am told." That was a lie. He was under strict orders to not disclose this information.

But even otherwise, he would keep this small secret to himself until he could investigate the whole truth. It was almost laughable that he called out the doctor for holding a soft side to Hibari Kyouya, when he too was fond of the young captain. They shared few words, but Yamamoto took time to observe the detached, quiet _boy_ (he was barely older than his son) that ate a few nights a month at his restaurant. He knew that the boy had a soft side to animals – amusing considering his name – and had the occasional dinner companion in the form of a yellow bird. It was this strange gentle side that kept Yamamoto from believing that the young killer – because that was what they all were – had lost all his humanity.

"Because of former captain Hibari Kyouya's absence, I have been appointed as advisor of the Namimori faction until further actions are taken." Yamamoto paused to see if there were any opposition to this order, but aside from Mochida's distasteful look, there was no further reaction. It was expected, seeing that Yamamoto's family had long been a part of The Foundation, even when their operations were only centralized in Europe. "You might have noticed, but due to some developments within the vampire hierarchy, more and more of the Cursed have been entering Japan. Though you are not placed under a direct hunt, it is your duty to destroy any vampire you encounter.

"Do not hesitate, do not _think_. Once their blood is on your hands, do not remorse for their life. For if you do not take destroy them, then they will continue to destroy us. Our families, our country, our world. It is not a sin to kill if your intent is to protect. Remember my words."

"What about Hibari and Kusakabe?" The doctor's voice was flat and emotionless.

"Unless you directly encounter them, you are to make no further move. Do not seek them out, do not ask questions concerning their betrayal. Are there anymore questions? No, very well. This is all for the meeting. Dismissed." He paused and watched as the people slowly trickled out of the entrance. "Haru, Kyoko. Stay."

He watched as Kyoko bid Mochida a half-hearted good-bye before both girls turned to him with confused eyes. He pulled out a letter from under his counter and handed it to them. When Kyoko glanced at the letter, her lips pulled into a smile and she gave him an honored bow.

He bid them a farewell, "Please read the letter with care, and when you exit, kindly turn the sign back to _Open_ for me? Takeshi should be coming home soon from baseball."

Not only two minutes after Haru anxiously tugged Kyoko away so they could read the letter in private, his son walked into the restaurant with a bright grin.

Yamamoto eased a kind smile onto his face, "Welcome home, son. Had a good practice?"

His son nodded. "I was going to offer my help around the restaurant, but I guess we have a pretty low turnout today." He gestured at the empty tables.

"Business has its ups and downs. We had a few customers before you came home. They just left actually, did you see them?"

"Well I did see Sasagawa Kyoko come from the direction of our store. We greeted each other, but her friend seemed extremely excited about a letter in Sasagawa-san's hand and dragged her away." He shrugged. "Either way, I'm going to go take a shower. Tell me if you need my help."

Yamamoto waved for his son to go, before beginning to wipe the countertop over his sushi bar in deep contemplation. He wondered if it was the right choice to give the letter to the two girls. They were young, but they were talented. They had good connections to the targets, but not close enough where it would impede their judgment.

Like how he was holding back now. Yamamoto shook his head; he has truly grown old and weak. His wife always said that no matter what happened, Takeshi, his only son, would be able to thaw out a piece of his cold heart, and perhaps that was what had happened. He had developed a soft side. If it was just twenty years back, he wouldn't have hesitated to give that letter to anyone. Not even two girls the same age as his son.

But perhaps it was because of what the letter contained. Because within the letter was the direct order from The Foundation to hunt down Hibari Kyouya at all costs.

* * *

Hibari unknowingly dug his nails into his arm as he curled up in pain. Drops of blood welled up from his broken skin, but the tiny cuts healed over smoothly in a few seconds. Hibari tried to block out the sounds and light, but his new heightened senses slammed into him. Amongst the loud racket of Kusakabe fixing up his lunch in the kitchen, the mice frolicking in the walls, the distant chirping of the birds and the noises of other critters, he was confused by the amplified sound. They echoed in his ear channel, and as he twisted on the old couch, the scratchy fabric scraped his skin like a bed of pins. His eyes were screwed together, trying to prevent the harsh sun beams from burning, searing out his eyes. He let out another low moan as another lace of pain entwined itself further into his abdomen.

Suddenly, Hibari's nostrils flared out as he caught the strong metallic scent of blood. Uncontrollably, he flicked his tongue out of his mouth to wet his dry lips. He could feel the monster within him stirring awake from the tantalizing smell. Hibari tried to resist, but couldn't withdraw the fangs that grew down from his gums. But that was nothing compared to the shame he felt at his weakness.

Kusakabe entered the room and the smell of blood grew stronger. He placed a glass of viscous red fluid before Hibari and the former prefect knew that it was not wine.

"What is this?" Hibari rasped out. He was not asking of the content, but of this occurrence.

Kusakabe pushed the glass closer to the younger boy and stepped away. "Please drink, Hibari-san. If not, you will die."

Hibari shook his head and tried to still his trembling hands that betrayed him by trying to reach for the wineglass. "I will not lower myself to drink the blood of an innocent victim."

"I did not take it from anyone. This blood was donated to the hospital."

Hibari tried resisting further, but as another wave of pain swept over him, he gave up. He picked up the glass and Kusakabe could see that his eyes were pained. Hibari's face grimaced as the metallic blood went down his throat and he almost gagged on reflex, but the monster within grew stronger, grew eager. The small glassful was gone within seconds.

Hibari knew what he had just consumed and knew that the he could not go back on this path anymore. The pain from his hunger subsided, and slowly he felt his sense dull down. But still he was not satisfied. Against his will, he asked, "Do you have more?

Kusakabe shook his head regretfully. "I apologize, Hibari-san. This was all I was able to take before I had to flee the hospital. Security is heightened there for now, but I will try to get more for you the following day."

He bowed and exited the room. After Kusakabe closed the door behind him understandingly, he leaned against the shut door for support. The future looked bleak, he thought as he pressed his right hand over his throbbing, bandaged wrist.

* * *

"I was unaware that you were a fan of baseball, Tsuna."

Dino and Tsuna sat in the stands watching the game. The loud cheering almost deafened the two vampires because of their heightened hearing. Romario sat a few bleachers away, watching his boss with care. But it was unnecessary; though the day was overcast, no hunter would expect to find two lords enjoying a game of baseball in the middle of the afternoon.

Tsuna smiled slightly, "Perhaps I only regret what I have missed when I can no longer be part of it. I'm starting to feel a school pride growing within me. There is someone at my school whose pride in Namimori is unrivaled, but I feel that I will be able to compete with him soon. He's been absent from school for the past few days though. I wonder what happened."

Dino pretended to give him a curious look. "Is that so? How peculiar."

Their conversation was interrupted when loud cheers erupted even more from the excited crowd. _Yamamoto, Yamamoto, _they cheered.

"Ah! It's Yamamoto's up," Tsuna remarked cheerfully. "He's the star player of the Namimori Middle School Baseball Team. He's really, really good. Or so I've been told."

Normally, viewers from the bleachers would only see a small figure walk up to home plate, but Dino and Tsuna's sharp eyes they saw the sharp contours of Yamamoto's face and his easy smile as he go into position.

The pitcher form Kokuyo Middle School threw the ball, and it flew through the air, meeting the swung bat with a loud crack. The ball soared into the sky and disappeared somewhere in the stands. _Homerun!_

The home team erupted into cheers again as their star player brought them another victory. Tsuna turned to Dino with wide eyes, "He really is amazing!"

Dino's eyes seemed to glow golden when he turned to face Tsuna. "He has potential."

"Potential?"

"To be a killer."

* * *

Yamamoto waved good-bye to his teammates as he separated from their group. I have to run an errand for my old man, he told them. He walked down the street and stretched cheerfully. His body was tired from the game, but most satisfying. Baseball always rejuvenated him. It was something he could look forward to in life.

Yamamoto was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a fast-moving car turn the corner, tires screeching against the pavement. He looked on in horror as a young girl probably playing tag chased a boy into the street. The boy was entirely unaware that within seconds, the car – with a drunken driver – would run him over.

Without thinking, Yamamoto leapt for the boy and tried to push him away. It was too late. He wrapped his arms around the young kid and hoped that he would take the brunt of the damage. The owner of the car looked up just before he hit the two, but he didn't manage to hit the break fast enough.

_Crack_. Pain exploded within Yamamoto and bright stars was all he could see before his eyes. He fell onto the pavement, unaware of the commotion around him. Bystanders rushed up to him, "Are you all right? Hey! Hey!"

Yamamoto was not aware of the hands that later lifted him onto the stretcher, nor the words that they spoke to him. "The kid….is he okay?" he kept muttering.

But no matter where the paramedics and witnesses looked, they could not find the kid Yamamoto spoke of. The only ones injured were the driver who had lost control of his car and Yamamoto.

* * *

In an alleyway behind the street of the accident, a young girl with a small braid and a young boy dressed in a cow suit sat atop two wooden crates. "Will we be in trouble, Lambo-chan?" asked the girl in a whiny voice. "We were told not to cause any trouble."

Lambo turned his head away and sniffed. "He won't die. But he is such a foolish human. It is not as if a simple car crash could hurt us." This voice was childish, bratty.

"If Reborn-san finds out, he might punish us."

"Then we just can't let him know, I-pin," the voice was more smooth, and the young boy had disappeared, replaced with a teenager in a cow-print shirt. When he turned to face his friend, he discovered that the girl had too disappeared. In her place was a teenage Chinese girl. A breeze of wind swept through the alley, tossing up dust. When the cloudy air subsided, both of them were gone.

* * *

"Did you hear? Yamamoto broke his arm. He might be off the team!"

"No way!"

Tsuna listened in on his classmate's gossip and sent worried looks over to Yamamoto who sat a few seats away. Because of his Hyper Intuition, he could sense the depression rolling off the young human in waves.

During lunch, while he was engaged in a conversation with Gokudera , from the corner of his eye, Tsuna noticed Yamamoto slipping out of the room. With his arm in a cast, and sorrowful eyes, Tsuna knew exactly where he was going. "Gokudera-kun, do you think you can buy some bread for me? I need to do something."

Gokudera immediately shot out of his seat to follow the order of his boss and Tsuna briskly made his way to the roof. Sure enough, Yamamoto stood on the other side of the fence. The only thing separating him from a fall to the death was the ledge.

"Are you going to jump, Yamamoto-kun?"

The baseball player froze when he realized he was no longer alone on the roof. He turned around and narrowed his eyes at his classmate. He recognized him as the boy who had gotten ill for awhile. "Why do you care? You're not involved.

Tsuna gestured with his hands. "I am now. It'd be upon my guilt if I just allowed you to jump without trying to help you."

"And if I don't need your help?

Tsuna shrugged and smiled. "I'll offer it anyway." Yamamoto looked at the smaller boy with a slight apprehension. He didn't seem like the wimpy coward everyone said he was. "Why are you giving up your life? For a broken arm? Wounds can heal, but you cannot live again." Tsuna smiled unintentionally at his own hypocrisy.

Yamamoto did not seem to be listening to him. "Baseball may only be a game, but it _is_ my life. Without baseball, my life has no meaning. And even if my arm heals, it might never be the same again. My dream of becoming a professional baseball player is over." His voice was full of bitterness.

"What if I offered you another game?" Tsuna's words were light, but Yamamoto felt as if there was another message he had missed.

"I am not seeking a replacement-"

Tsuna interrupted him, "I promise that you will still be able to play baseball. Your arm will heal perfectly, and your skill will not be affected. However, you must play my game." Forever.

Yamamoto frowned. "I do not understand what you are saying."

"I am just asking you for a 'yes' or a 'no', Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna shielded his eyes as he looked up towards the sky. "This is only a game after all. What is your answer? If you say no, then I promise that I will not stop you from jumping."

Yamamoto looked down from the ledge. Before Tsuna came, he was so sure he would be able to jump. But now, his legs had grown weak, and the ground never seemed so far down. "Only a game," he murmured. And then he looked straight into Tsuna's eyes. "Yes."

Tsuna smiled and waited for Yamamoto to climb back over the fence. But just as Yamamoto moved around, his broken arm caused him to become unbalanced and with a look or horror on his face, he fell from the ledge.

Tsuna widened his eyes and with a burst of speed, leapt over the ledge as well. However he was too late to catch the larger boy and Yamamoto only felt the shock of pain as he made contact with the concrete. And then, he felt nothing from neck down. The impact had broken his spinal cord.

From the corner of his eye, delusional from the pain, Yamamoto thought he saw Tsuna leap down from the rooftop and land on his two feet in a crouch. Yamamoto begged to him in a weak voice, "I would rather die than to become crippled for life. Please. Kill me." In his pained state, he did not realize exactly what he was asking his classmate to do.

But he was lucky that Tsuna was no ordinary student. Tsuna shook his head. "I could end it for you here, Yamamoto-kun but you only just promised me that you would take part in my game." He smiled distantly, "However, to play my game, you will have to die."

And Yamamoto could not move as he saw Tsuna's eyes turn red. He watched at Tsuna bit open his own wrist and held his bleeding arm over Yamamoto. He could not move away as blood began to drip into his open mouth. He tasted the metallic blood. He felt a wave of pain wash over his paralyzed body.

And then he knew nothing.

* * *

"Boss, something is bothering you."

Dino turned to face his right-hand man with a grimace. "I must say that I am slightly disappointed."

"Disappointed?"

"Hibari Kyouya," the name rolled off Dino's tongue smoothly. The defiant blue-gray eyes of the young hunter flashed in his mind. "I expected him to be able to find me already. Perhaps I have overestimated him."

Romario tested the waters with care. "Possibly…he is purposely not seeking you out." At Dino's raised eyebrow, he continued. "A recently turned vampire will not survive a fortnight if he does not receive blood from his sire. As a hunter, he would know this very well. His hatred of our kind might lead him to choose death over this fate."

Dino contemplated Romario's words and heaved a sigh. "I guess it is time to pay him a visit then. I cannot have him think that he can escape my clutches that easily. Even if it is death he seeks, he will not find it without my permission."

Before Romario could think of a reply, the chair that had been occupied by Dino was empty. All he left behind was a drained wineglass.

* * *

Even if his hunger was momentarily tamed by the blood Kusakabe gave him, Hibari knew it was not enough. In order to survive, in order to escape this pain, he needed the blood of his sire – or the vampire who had turned him. The Italian's face floated into Hibari's thoughts and the hunter tightened his fist. The handsome lord would not stop plaguing his thoughts, and even though Hibari knew it was only the monster within him that was yearning for the man's blood, he was not able force the smirking face out of his head.

His body was still in pain, like he was being eaten from inside out. He knew his skin was frigid to the touch, but felt as if he was being burned within. His senses were still on overdrive and the lightest touch from the blanket raked his skin, sending a searing throughout his body. Even when Hibari finally resigned himself to sleep, he found that he could not escape his plague of torture even in his dreams.

Hibari was trapped under the old, ratty blanket. It was heavy on his chest, pressing down against him until he could not breathe. Like the time he was held underwater by his master as part of his hunter training. He was surrounded by dark shadows that seemed to stare him down. It was as if he knew a thousand eyes were behind the shadows and he felt naked through their penetrating gaze.

Then a tanned hand reached for him and as if they were hands of morphine, Hibari felt his body go numb. The pain dulled down slowly before it disappeared entirely. Tingling warmth replaced the painful sensation and Hibari tried to see who his savior was. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the grinning face of the _monster_ that had done all this to him. Dino Cavallone.

The man's fingers were not calloused like Hibari expected them to be, nor did he expect the older vampire's touch to be so gentle. Long fingers traced down the contours of the Japanese teen's face and entangled themselves into the boy's hair. Wherever he touched, the feeling of safety and warmth lingered. The vampire's hands drifted everywhere: his shoulders, his chest, his abdomen. The feathery touch continued floated lower and lower. Hibari's attention was drawn away by Dino's lips that hovered over his sensitive skin. Hibari unwillingly shivered from Dino's breathe and realized that he could not move even if he wanted though.

_But you don't want to_.

Hibari awoke with a startle when the older vampire plundered his mouth with a fiery kiss. He quickly glanced around the room, and was relieved to discover that it was only a dream. A dream that left him humiliated and hard, but a dream nevertheless.

Or so he believed until he realized that he was not bombarded with sensitivity upon his return to reality. And then he caught sight of what had been left on the table near him: a wineglass of blood and a letter. In an elegant cursive, it read: _I can take away all your pain._

It was signed with the emblem of the Cavallone family. A coat of arms framed by twin prancing horses.

Rage flared up within Hibari, but as he felt the pain slowly creep back into his body, he threw away his dignity and downed the glass of blood. Immediately the pain receded and Hibari finally felt as if he was able to take back control of his body.

And for the first time since he was turned, his thirst was sated.

* * *

_--The Code is a set of laws all hunters of The Foundation must abide by. Inscribed on a pillar in the heart of the Central Rome headquarters, there are a total of one hundred and twenty-seven statutes. Violation of The Code is punishable by death--_

_-Definition from the introduction chapter of _A History of The Foundation_ by Abele Conti (1575-1632)_

* * *

Dragonmage27: Well…I know I said this was written for Hibari…the story spun out of control and it ended up being more of a Yamamoto chapter. But, um, a bit of D18 in the end? Yay? Please review, I feel more pressure to update when you do.


End file.
